


just wanna know if you'll let me be your world

by piperreynas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Denial, F/F, accidental feelings, these girls have it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/pseuds/piperreynas
Summary: "the new bakery shouldn't really be as distracting to her as it is, but somehow drew can smell everything from the back of the store, and the owner is one of the cutest girls she's ever seen. she never gets anything done anymore."or: drew and calypso meet, accidentally trip into some feelings and are now in denial. background pipeyna, valgrace and percabeth.





	just wanna know if you'll let me be your world

It's the first thing Calypso really notices about her, because the first time she takes the time to really look at the other girl she gets so flustered she almost rips the new recipe she's been writing out. Percy follows her gaze as she yelps, then smirks at her, waggling his eyebrows as she pointedly ignores him.

He isn't so quiet the next time he catches her staring. "She's _cute_ ," he says, leaning in conspiratorially. She whips around so fast she hits him in the the face with her hair.

"Who is?" she says, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Percy scoffs exaggeratedly (which, Calypso has learned, is how he's been doing almost everything since he started hanging around with Leo) as he spits out phantom locks of her hair. "Right, okay."

"What are you doing here Percy," she says exasperatedly and pretending to check the door so she can hide her flush. Percy's become somewhat of a fixture at her bakery, even though he's stated several times that he's "more into savory stuff" and that he'd rather prefer being in a restaraunt, and most days Calypso and the rest of her employees find that they're usually okay with having him around. Today is not one of those days.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" he says pulling a pencil out from behind his ear and brandishing it at her like he's wagging a finger at a child.

Calypso flushes a little deeper, although not enough to be noticeable, and thanks all the gods in the universe that she took the time to learn how to hide her reactions to things like this. "I do not," she insists with an amount of indignance that is definitely credible.

"Percy!" Annabeth calls from the kitchen as she walks in. "What are you doing here?"

"Calypso's got a _crush_ ," he sing-songs, in lieu of an answer, waggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

Annabeth frowns, and for a split-second, Calypso thinks she might get out of this with a shred of dignity, but then Annabeth turns to Calypso with a shit-eating grin and says, " _Really_ ," in the smuggest tone she can muster. "Who could it be?" she asks, tapping her finger against her chin.

"None of your fucking business," she answers flatly, at the same time Percy says, "Drew Tanaka."

Calypso frowns. "Who the hell is Drew Tanaka?"

"You know," Annabeth says slyly. Calypso gets a sudden urge to punch the stupid grin off her face. "From across the street."

"Oh," Calypso answers. "When did you meet her?"

"We sent her some cookies as a welcome thing and she came over to thank us."

Calypso blanches. "How many did you give away?"

Annabeth waves her hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter. The point is, Piper goes in there to talk to Reyna sometimes and we're pretty sure she's into you too."

"I don't care if she's into me," she lies unconvincingly, narrowing her eyes at them. Annabeth scoffs. "Right, so I'm leaving because Juniper says we're running low on some stuff so I'm going to the store," she continues. "Lock up when you're done. Or have Leo do it."

"Leo can't," Annabeth says. Her grin has softened into a knowing smile. "He's out. With Jason."

Calypso blinks. "When did that happen?"

"About a week after Piper realized she was really into Reyna and Jason realized he was lowkey into boys."

"Right," Calypso says slowly. "I'll be back in, like, an hour. Please try not to burn anything."

"You still haven't answered our question!" Percy calls as she throws open the door.

Calypso flips him off and calls "You're making the orange-cardamon muffins tomorrow!" over her shoulder

She rolls her eyes when she hears him whine, "I don't even _work_ here," as the door closes.

And then, she steps outside and strolls down the street until two minutes later she walks into someone, and not just any _someone_ \- she runs into Drew Tanaka who is carrying a _boquet of roses_ because apparently the universe is hell-bent on embarassing her as often as possible. Calypso sighs internally as she stumbles back a few paces and stares with muted horror as the other girl bends down to gather her boquet, thinking _what the fuck_ , and then doing nothing to help, just watching as the other girl stands and smooths out her cherry red skirt.

"Hi!" the girl chirps, beaming. Calypso stops breathing. "Just the person I wanted to see!" Her eyebrow twitches and her face contorts for a split-second, as if she her face isn't used to smiling but Calypso's too far gone to care.

"Well I should...I mean-" Calypso decides she should probably stop trying to speak.

"I'm Drew. Tanaka," she says, combing her shiny black hair with her fingers. "From across the street?" Calypso nods. Drew looks like she's come fresh out of a magazine photoshoot. Maybe that's why Calypso's brain is frozen.

Calypso takes a deep breath and looks at Drew's shiny black boots. "Calypso." Drew blinks. "That's my name," Calypso adds hastily.

Drew smirks lazily and Calypso curls her hands into fists to stop them from shaking and her toes curl in her shoes. (Oh, how she _wants.)_ "I know."

The smirk slips off her face then, as she slowly takes Calypso in. "Anyway," she continues slowly, her gaze flitting from Calypso's small hands to her collarbones, as if she's trying to remember what to say and Calypso takes comfort in the face that she's probably not the only one affected by this. "Our opening day is in a week and I wanted to ask if you could bring something from your store for refreshments. We're just inviting a few people over. We'll pay for it, as long as the bill's not over a couple hundred dollars."

Calypso nods. "I'll see what I can do," she says and she knows exactly what she's going to bring as soon as she finishes the sentence.

Drew nods, and then she smiles and hands her a piece of paper. "It's my business card," Drew explains, "But um...it's got my cell number on the back."

Calypso almost chokes. "Okay," she says blankly. Drew nods again. "Right," Calypso says, watching as Drew waves, then turns and crosses the street, her hair blowing about in the wind. Calypso walks home slowly and it's not until she collapses onto her bed that she realizes that _Drew Tanaka_ invited Calypso to a party and has also willingly given her her number. She falls asleep with a smile on her face that night.

.

.

.

There's a bakery across from Drew's bookstore. It shouldn't really be as distracting to her as it is, but somehow Drew can smell all the breads and muffins and pastries from the back of the store, and the owner is one of the cutest girls she's ever seen. She never gets anything done anymore. It's incredibly hard to run a business if you're constantly gazing out the window, she learns.

A week later, Reyna catches her staring, snorts, and says, "Calypso."

"Sorry?" Drew says, clasping her hands together in front of her body slowly to hide her shock.

"That's only the name of the girl you've been obsessing over since we moved here," Mitchell says.

"Mitchell, sweetie," she begins, tsking, "didn't I tell you that it's not polite to mumble?" she asks sharply.

Mitchell rolls his eyes and turns to wheel another cart of books next to a shelf. Lacy sighs as she shelves the encyclopedias. Reyna mumbles something under her breath, presumably a complaint about how ridiculous Drew is being, but she cam't really say anything that Drew will take seriously because Reyna's spent the better part of three weeks pining after _Piper McLean_.

She gives Calypso her number a week later.

.

.

.

Six PM the next day brings Calypso to the door of Drew Tanaka's bookstore, hands clenched into fists, fingernails digging into skin. Drew opens the door and stops for a second, and Calypso exhales slowly, taking in the dark waves of the other girl's hair, the arch of her neck, the plush pink of her lips. "Hi," Drew says, sounding almost shy.

Calypso smiles, and something in Drew's gaze seems to brighten in response. "Hi," Calypso answers.

Drew clutches at her skirt, then adjusts her hair and throws the door open with as dramatic a flourish as she can manage with this many people crowded into her store. "Come on in!"

Calypso steps in cautiously, pulling the sleeves of her dress down past her wrist. She feels more than a little out of place. She hasn't been around people like this since her father left.

Drew runs a hand through her hair again. "What do you think?" She sounds nervous which is something Calypso didn't know she could be. Drew laughs then, suddenly. "Only around you," she says sincerely, and Calypso blushes under the weight of the other girl's gaze, realizing she must have said that aloud.

Calypso takes a few seconds to properly look around and then exhales. "It's beautiful," she says, smiling when she sees that the books are arranged by genre, according to color and size instead of by author.

Drew blinks, then grins. "You really think so? I was nervous about the shelving because people like it when things make sense."

"You won't have a problem," Calypso answers simply.

Drew smiles softly, like she can't help it and Calypso's heart skips a beat.

.

.

.

"So," Lacy asks the second Drew sets foot in the store. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Oh cut the crap," Reyna says, louder than actually necessary, because she's only one who can get away with it. "You know exactly what Lacy's asking about. Your date with Calypso."

"It didn't go," she answers. Lacy slumps. Mitchell smirks. She hears Thalia make a noise disappointedly. "Because it wasn't a date," she continues.

Lacy frowns. "It totally was!" she protests.

"I didn't hire you to gossip," Drew says sharply. Lacy slumps again. Reyna gives her a mildly sympathetic look. Drew stalks out the back door and exhales slowly, rubbing her temples.

She's about to pull out a candy bar when she hears someone step outside, presumably coming after her. "You can't keep reprimanding them for things that aren't their fault. They don't about the other girl," they say. It's Reyna.

Drew sits down. "I just don't want people to know too early. That's what happened with Sadie."

"Oh, Drew," Reyna says, sitting down next to Drew and pulling her close. "Everyone already knows.

Drew frowns a little. "Fuck you," she says without any real heat behind it. They sit there together for a while, just breathing, until Drew hears the tinkling noises of the bell someone hung on the door.

Calypso's waiting for her when she gets inside. "Oh," Drew says after a beat. "Hi." Mitchell looks at her from the register like she's suddenly grown an extra hand and she realizes that she's smiling.

Calypso smiles back. "Here's a few chocolate chip cookies. On the house," she adds when Drew begins to protest. Then she digs through the pockets of her apron, her smile becoming smugger by the second, pulls out a piece of paper. "My business card," she echoes and Drew nearly laughs because she knows exactly what comes next. "My cell number's on the back," she continues softly so only Drew can hear her.

Drew stays rooted to the spot for half a minute after Calypso leaves. Everyone begins cheering somewhere in that half a minute and she doesn't have it in her to ask them to stop. Besides, she doesn't think they'd take her seriously if she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more f/f so here have disgustingly sappy fic about girls loving girls.
> 
> find me on tumblr @piperreynas.


End file.
